best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Guy
Family Guy is an American animated sitcom created by Seth MacFarlane for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The first episode was created in 1999. Plot The series centers on the Griffins, a family consisting of parents Peter and Lois; their children, Meg, Chris, and Stewie; and their anthropomorphic pet dog, Brian. The show is set in the fictional city of Quahog, Rhode Island. Why These Seasons Rock # Being a show that was created in 1999 like SpongeBob, it's currently one of the longest-running cartoons that's still putting out new episodes. # Had a crossover with The Simpsons ''and ''American Dad!. # Decent animation. # Likable characters, especially Brian, Stewie, Cleveland, Joe and Peter. # Covers topics that are usually shunned by the public. # Amazing voice acting, especially Seth MacFarlane himself. # Tries to see how much it can get away with its dark humor and delightfully controversial jokes. # Brilliant and creative episodes, such as the "Road to..." series. # Hilarious parodies such as The Passion of the Christ 2: Crucify This!. # Great songs, such as "The Freakin' FCC" and "The Bird is the Word". # Helped to prove that people can have different opinions about shows despite potentially having bad reviews from critics. # Considerably realistic character designs. # Memorable gags, especially the Quagmire gags and Peter's violent rivalry with Ernie the Giant Chicken. # Got saved from cancellation twice. # "The Simpsons Guy" was a special treat for the show to celebrate the show's 15th annviersary, and The Simpsons' 25th anniversary back in 2014. Bad Qualities # Not for the easily offended. # Mild overuse of violence, sex, abuse, and farting due to how vulgar the show is. # Some of the voice acting is pretty annoying. Like Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin in the later seasons. # Extreme amounts of toilet humor especially on the new seasons. Trivia * George Lucas officially gave the producers clearance to do Star Wars gags because he's a fan of the show. * Seth MacFarlane based the voice of Peter Griffin on a security guard he knew while going to college. * By May 2, 2003, there was an online petition with over 111,000 signatures on it to revive the show after its second cancellation. * Angela, Peter's boss, is based on Joanna, Rachel's boss on Friends. * Brian's voice is simply Seth MacFarlane speaking normally. In addition, many of Brian's personal beliefs, including his generally liberal political views and his atheism, are shared by MacFarlane. * Lois was originally drawn as a blonde. After much debate, the creators decided to make her hair red. * Brian Griffin was named "Stoner of the Year" by High Times magazine in 2009. * The average Family Guy episode takes a full year to produce. * 2009 marks Family Guy's 10th anniversary. * 2019 marks Family Guy's 20th anniversary, leading up to a compilation DVD called "20 Greatest Hits". Category:1990s program Category:2000's Programs Category:2010's Programs Category:FOX Category:FOX (Asia) Category:Cartoons Category:Emmy Award winning shows Category:Television Shows Reviewed by PhantomStrider Category:Television Shows Reviewed by TheMysteriousMrEnter Category:Controversial Shows Category:Animation Category:Sitcoms Category:American Shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Dark comedy shows Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Adult Swim Category:Adult Cartoons Category:On-going shows Category:Shows That Went Downhill Category:Seth MacFarlane shows Category:Seasons Category:2020’s Programs